Undone
by evila-elf
Summary: My Drabble Collection. #30: Undone. House loves to make Wilson unravel.
1. Drabble 1: Three Little Words

**Author's note:**

Welcome to my Drabbles! Each story here will be 100 words, no more no less.

Each time I update with one, I will change the summary to reflect the newest drabble and the rating of that particular one. They will range from T to M (I hate the new rating system)

Most will be slash

Enjoy:)

**Rated: PG**

**Three little words**

James Wilson needs more than his two hands to count all the times he has wanted to speak these three words to his best friend. But he is afraid. Their friendship means the world to him, more than all three marriages combined. How can he take a chance? He fears House's reaction.

But in the end he is tired. Tired of hiding. When next the opportunity arises, he speaks the words softly, but with as much passion as he can muster: "Go to Hell."

He loves House, he really does. So maybe that is why he gets away with it.


	2. Drabble 2: Annoying House

**Rated G**

**Annoying House (or House is annoying)**

_Thump, thwack_

_Thump, thwack_

_Thump, crash_

Wilson paused his writing, sighed, and frowned at his wall. His medical books were doing a little jig. He slapped his pen down in disgust.

Wilson entered House's office, seeking out the source of the steady thump, thwacks that had been pounding for the past 10 minutes. "A volleyball?"

House caught the ball as it bounced back to him.

"New play toy?"

"Yeah. Want to head over to the lab and find some unused blood for me?"

"Why?" Wilson took the bait.

"I'm going to name him Wilson. It needs to look the part."


	3. Drabble 3: Pain, Pain, Go Away

**Rated PG-13 **

**Pain, Pain, Go Away**

He looked up at Wilson, trying to give comfort him with his gaze. House tried to blink the pain away. After each blink it was harder and harder for him to open his eyes again.

"House!" Wilson's hands were covered in blood as he held his friend tightly. "Stay with me!" he pleaded.

The masked man had already fled, the police and ambulance called. The onlookers looked off.

A ragged breath in, a sob out. The only sound.

Sirens. Too late. Too fucking late.

"Jimmy? My leg. It doesn't hurt anymore." He died with a small smile on his face.


	4. Drabble 4: Phone Call

**Rated R for language**

**Phone**

The phone rang. House closed his eyes. It rang again, House sighed. Third and fourth times he glared. The answering machine picked up and House glared at it instead.

"House?" The voice was breathless, but undeniably Wilson. "House, pick up." Panicky that time. "House!" A harsh whisper. "Fucking damn it, pick up the phone!"

House was halfway to the phone before he heard a "Shit!" and the sound of the receiver being dropped. Footsteps. His hand froze inches away from the phone. It shook. "Get the Hell away from me!"

A gunshot, the receiver being kicked across the room. Silence.


	5. Drabble 5: Rainy Tuesday Trilogy

**Rated PG**

**_Note: I actually wrote these in reverse order, the last one being the first. Someone demanded I explain what happened, so I wrote the second one. The same someone said it wasn't enough, so I did the first, hehe_**

**_Note 2: So glad you all have been enjoying these! I have like 20 lingering around on my computer, so I figured I might as well share them with people not on my livejournal._**

**Rainy Tuesday Drabble Trilogy**

House shivers, glancing up from the road to look at the storm clouds gathering overhead. His leg always hurts more when it storms.

A splash of water across his windshield from a passing truck snaps him from his thoughts and he quickly clicks on and off the wipers, glancing behind him in time to see the puddle left over from last night's rain.

He looks back at the road, back at the clouds…at the truck veering towards him, unable to see the bright red car through all the gloom and gray. Suddenly, there is a whole lot of red.

00000

A phone call. Disbelief. A check to see if it is April Fools Day even though it is well into October. "Lisa, what--?"

"He's gone, James," Cuddy's voice, three seconds away from sobbing.

The phone is now on the ground, Wilson soon joins it. He looks out his window as wind whips the trees and storm clouds gather in the distance. How will he make it to work when he can't feel anything.

The tears have long since dried on his face as he stands in his office, looking out at the balcony as the first drops of rain fall.

00000

The balcony is quiet, the misty rain cold. Wilson enjoys the silence and embraces the cold. There is a pain in his chest that nothing except House and a bottle of booze can take away. And the former isn't available. Never again. House is gone, and with him a little bit of Wilson is gone as well.

He no longer feels the cold, the rain now suffocating, coming down in hard heavy sheets, trying to wrap the oncologist in it's protective blanket of water.

The rain is comforting in a way. And with it, no one can see his tears.


	6. Drabble 6: Postcards from Hell

**Rated PG **

**Postcards from Hell**

House notices Wilson sitting on the couch when he returns home. He takes in the slumped shoulders and, most importantly, the postcard dangling from loose fingers as he silently approaches, then sits down next to his friend. "She knows you will react this way." He speaks softly.

"Tom got her pregnant," Wilson says suddenly. "Took her to Europe to meet his parents." He rotates the postcard, letting House catch a glimpse of the front, then drops it, letting it flutter to the floor.

"I'll never leave."

Wilson leans back and turns his head to finally look at House. "I know."


	7. Drabble 7: The Dare

**Rated PG**

**The Dare**

House walked into the conference room to find Chase staring at a crossword. He plopped himself down at his desk. "Chase, make me coffee."

"Bite me."

"I bet you can't beat your old record."

"You're right. Can't." He mumbled around the pencil.

"Dare you to try."

"Dare you to kiss Wilson," he shot back, not looking up.

House grabbed his phone, speed-dialing one. "Emergency!"

Wilson hurried in seconds later. "What…" As he stood before House, he found himself yanked forward, a tongue in his mouth.

"I never lose a dare."

Without a word, Chase got up to make the coffee.


	8. Drabble 8: Alone Double Drabble

**Rated PG**

**Alone Double Drabble (200 words)**

House is furious with Wilson. He is furious with everyone lately. Wilson carries on about those 'damned pills' and something about a failing liver. House wants him to leave. He tells him to leave. Laughter and more complaining follow. He turns to glare. "What will it take to make you leave me the Hell alone?" he voices the question aloud.

Wilson crosses his arms defiantly across his chest with a scowl. 'Nothing' is what the look means.

House steps closer, hand tight around his cane. He wears a frown of his own. His friend looks nervous, but doesn't back down. He wants to punch his friend, but even that had failed in the past.

Out of ideas besides sitting down, arms crossed and pouting, House gets another idea. He grabs Wilson by the collar and pulls him to his lips. House isn't surprised that the hungry kiss isn't returned. He licks Wilson's lips as he pulls away. And waits.

Wilson's expression is blank for exactly 5 seconds before it hardens back into a frown, his eyes sad. He turns on his heel and gives House the peace and quiet he demanded. The oncologist leaves without a word.

Then House cries.


	9. Drabble 9: The Meaning of a Quarter

**Oni wanted fluff. Will this do? I wrote it a couple months ago.**

**Rated PG **

**The Meaning of a Quarter **

House stoops as he places a couple of quarters in the little machine.

Wilson watches his friend hurry back and raises his eyebrows in question. "Aren't you past the quarter-toys phase?"

House grabs Wilson's tie and drags him over to a bench and hetosses one of the plastic bubbles into Wilson's lap.

Wilson is distracted from opening it as House opens his with a loud pop.

He grabs Wilson's hand and slips a silly looking ring onto a digit. "James Wilson, will you marry me?"

Wilson dumbly nods.

"I now pronounce us husband and husband." Sealed with a kiss.


	10. Drabble 10: The Porn Tapes

Michelleann68 challenged me on Livejournal to write--House talking Wilson into making private porn tapes :)

**Rated R**

"Please?" House was begging. Actually begging.

"No."

"You're denying me the one thing that can bring me happiness for _years!_"

"No porn tapes."

"Wils--"

"No!"

House leaned down and whispered a few words into Wilson's ear.

Wilson's face colored and he coughed, trying to hide his eagerness. "You're not just saying that?"

_Bingo_! "They're in the bottom drawer in the bathroom."

Wilson crawled out from underneath House like he was greased. He returned a moment later, swinging a leash and chain back and forth.

"Now turn the camera on."

Wilson glared at it. "House…the red light's already on!"

"Oopsie."


	11. Drabble 11: Cooking Lessons

**Rated PG **

**Daasgrrl's challenge:Wilson tries to teach House how to cook... something**

Wilson frowned and rested his hands on his hips, patience thin after the half-hour.

"Awww, you look so cute with flour all over your face."

"House!"

House raised his floured hands into the air in mock surrender.

"We don't have to do this, you know."

"In that case..." House pulled Wilson in for a kiss, but all he got was flour from his cheek when Wilson turned his head.

Wilson sighed. "Fine. I give up! Happy?" He stormed out of the kitchen.

House laughed. The one thing cuter than flour on Wilson's face was a floured handprint on his ass.


	12. Drabble 12: Fade Away

It was 3pm. Amber was still dead. Wilson couldn't bring himself to leave the bed. His phone rang, and messages were left: first Cuddy, offering concern; then House, voice scratchy, but alive.

Amber's last note was still clutched it to his chest, rumpled and tear-stained. He hadn't eaten in almost a day. With a little luck, maybe he would just fade away. The phone rang again and Wilson gripped the note tighter. A female voice: "Hey, James. I had a good time the other night. Think you can get away from your girlfriend again? Call me." Wilson only sobbed, heartbroken.


	13. Drabble 13: Don't Fear the Reaper

**Rated PG**

Don't fear the Reaper

Wilson is surrounded by death; it's all around him. Even when not at work, it lingers, like an unpleasant aroma in a cramped elevator. There's no escaping. Yet still he has no fear, like an invincible child. Three divorces and over a decade of unexpressed love—failure is far worse than death.

No. James Wilson does not fear death, not when he sees the truck run a red light. Not even when he wakes up to find House crying beside his bed…

So when he slowly closes his tired eyes and the crying turns into gasping sobs, he is unafraid.


	14. Drabble 14: Sold!

Rated PG-13

My challenge: Fic that involves Wilson buying House, or the other way around.

"_Sold, James Wilson!"_

Cuddy leaned over, whispering, "I can't believe you spent 1,000 for him!"

"My life would be a living Hell if I let that old lady win. Besides, he saved me from that giggly thing in the third row."

Wilson shoved House down on the bed, attacking his lips and clothes with teeth and fingers, respectively. He spread out on top of him, warm skin against his, rolling his hips, two moans of pleasure. So close…

The clock dinged midnight and House eagerly flipped Wilson over. "My turn. Let's see if you were worth the 1,500 _I_ spent!"


	15. Drabble 15: Sold Sequel

Rated PG

_Challenge: Michelleann68 would love to know what Cuddy and Cam thought of the boys winning each other.._

"I heard that House and Wilson bought each other for the night?" Cameron asked, regretful that she wasn't able to attend the event. She might have given Wilson a run for his money.

"God knows why," Cuddy responded. "The two see each other enough as it is."

Foreman and Chase were passing by and, overhearing Cuddy, didn't have to guess the discussed topic. "Probably fits into some twisted role playing game they have going," Foreman said, joining them

"…"

"…"

"Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"So obvious," Chase added. "Bet you 50 they won't be in until after noon."

"Fool's bet."


	16. Drabble 16: Asylum

Rated PG 13

Asylum Drabbles

()

House heard a yell echoing down the hall and wanted to bang his head against the wall. So he did. The padding on the wall bounced his head back and didn't hurt at all. Kinda tickled. Then he yelled at Wilson to shut the Hell up. Wilson always got cranky at that time of day. Next he knew, a nurse was standing outside his door reminding him how rude it was to yell at other patients, and asked him if he wanted to be gagged. "Wilson hasn't been gagged!"

"Yes he was. He chewed through it." She was clearly annoyed.

()()

House sat down across from Wilson, dumped his tray on the table, then kicked Wilson hard in the shin and the other man yelped. Several white-shirted nurses glanced over to make sure no one was dying. "You ate another gag??"

"I was hungry."

"Remember last time? They made you skip lunch because you ruined your appetite!!"

Wilson's dark eyes took on a far away look and he stared off into space, remembering. Then he nodded, slowly. "They're mean here." His eyes locked back onto House's and he grinned with them, mouth staying neutral in case someone suspected something. "Let's escape!"

()()()

"You're going to give us away!" House complained. "Try to act like you are sane."

Wilson giggled.

House banged his head against the corridor wall, forgetting that it was concrete instead of the soft rubber-like material he had become used to. The sound echoed around them.

Wilson shushed him, rolling his eyes at how noisy his friend was being. Some people! They just don't know when to be quiet! He froze. "I hear voices," he whispered loudly.

"Real voices? What are they saying this time?"

Wilson listened carefully. "The soup is too hot," he said, once positive of the message.

()()()()

"The Soup is too hot?"

Wilson nodded, grinning.

House was about ready to beat some sense into Wilson with his cane when the door they had been standing next to swung open. A pushcart exited, followed closely by an overweight lady as she muscled the heavy cart towards the cafeteria.

"Soup!" Wilson exclaimed, pointing proudly.

The lady froze, then slowly turned around, afraid what she might find. She looked at the strange duo and they looked at her. She screamed.

Wilson screamed.

The soup screamed at it hit the floor. No, wait, that was still Wilson.

"Shut up and run!"

()()()()()

House looked to the right, where Wilson had been. Clear air blinked back at him, just as shocked to be there as House was shocked by the boy wonder's disappearance.

The lady screamed for backup, afraid that this was one of the "dangerous" ones.

House didn't want to hang around to see if _she_ was one of the "dangerous" ones either. You can never be too careful when at a place for the insane. Before any more from her flock could gather and pursue, House was limping as fast as he had ever limped before!

Where the Hell was Wilson??

()()()()()()

_Psssst!_

House paused his flight and looked down at his shoes, wondering when he had gotten a flat.

_Psssst!!_

House swatted at the annoying sound next to his ear and hit Wilson across the face.

(I got stuck, so this last bit isn't 100 words, but I liked it and didn't want to delete it hehe.


	17. Drabble 17: A Fine Line

Very happy that all of you are enjoying my drabbles! Been loving the reviews! Some of these were written awhile ago, and I have been working on getting them all in one spot.

Unlike the other drabbles, this one is rated R. And for good reason. So read at work risk ;)

Rated R

A Fine Line

There is a fine line between everything. Well, everything except maybe Greg House and his body as it is pressing into the mattress. And his hands as they are fisting the sheets. And his eyes. They are squeezed closed.

"Harder, Jimmy!"

Wilson pounds into House. He is close, so fucking close! Just a little bit more…

Strange how, at the height of ecstasy, that there is a fine line between a groan of pleasure and a moan of pain. Between a cry of harder and a sob of stop it. A fine line, indeed, and Wilson had just crossed it.


	18. Drabble 18: Late

This was actually the first House drabble I'd ever done :-)

Rated G

Late

House arrives home well past midnight. He limps inside, leaning heavily upon his cane and finds a Wilson asleep on his couch, clothes rumpled, an arm across his forehead.

It looks like things aren't going well for Wilson on the home front, and House wonders what Julie had done to him this time. Must have been something bad to keep James from the lumps of his own couch. House contemplates tapping him awake with his cane. He smothers his curiosity for the moment and retrieves a blanket instead and awkwardly drapes it over his friend. Tomorrow will come soon enough.


	19. Drabble 19: Dancing

Rated PG-13

_Challenge: Wilson Dancing_

It was the weekend. No work and House allll to himself. As he entered the dually owned apartment, Wilson did a dance that involved a couple of steps, a little ass, and a whole lot of wiggle. This was met by choking, then helpless laughter. Wilson closed his eyes, hoping that whatever was making that noise would go away if not seen…no such luck.

"What the hell was that?" Amused. Very amused.

"A thank God it's Friday dance?" Hopeful. Very hopeful.

"Well, dance that ass of yours over here and I might feed it." Hopeful and amused. Very.


	20. Drabble 20: The Present

**(note—I actually wrote a NC-17 story sequel to this. It can be found at my livejournal in my memories under House - Link in my user info. If you can't find, comment and I will get you a link)**

**Rated R**

**The Present**

The package was sitting on Wilson's desk, innocently waiting for him to return to his office. Wilson smirked and grabbed the poorly wrapped present as he hurried to his car, trying to calculate if it was humanly possible to arrive at his destination in under 10 minutes.

(2 hours later)

A staccato tap tap called House away from his piano and to the front door. He opened the door, revealing Wilson, dark eyes burning.

James' face seemed to be stained with a permanent blush. "House, you got me a fucking vibrator!"

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy."

"I was at my parents' house!"


	21. Drabble 21: Dress

Rated PG

_Challenge: House walking in on Wilson wearing a dress and heels_

House, home early from work, was a man on a mission. A mission to find Wilson as fast as possible. Not even closed doors stood in his way. He flung open the bathroom door and...stared.

Wilson tried to look casual…as casual as one could wearing a flower-print dress and bright red high heels.

"What the…" House interrupted himself, giggling. "Why?"

"Doesn't a closed door mean anything?" Wilson sighed, irritated. "Putting on a play for the children. Blame Cuddy."

"Blame her? I want to kiss her! Where's my camera?"

Wilson hitched up his dress and ran to stop him.


	22. Drabble 22: New Heights

Wrote this a few days ago after asking my friends for prompts. If anyone has a word, subject, or theme, let me know and if the inspiration strikes, I will drabble it :)

**Prompt word: heights**

**Rated PG**

Wilson clutched tightly to House's waist as the motorcycle purred. They were going up a steep trail and Wilson was worried he might slip off the back and left in the dust. Stopping wasn't an option.

House had to elbow him sharply in the side before he realized they were stopped on flat ground. "Like a boa," House complained.

Wilson slowly let go and as he looked around, his breath caught: They were overlooking a valley of evergreens, blue skies, and swallows frolicking on the breeze. He wrapped his arms around House again, loosely, head resting on shoulder, and stared.


	23. Drabble 23: Hollow

**Thanks all for the lovely suggestions! I have a few more drabbles to post, then I will try to tackle a few of them.**

**Prompt word: hollow**

Wilson broke the hat off of Santa, the chocolate caving in under his fingers, disappearing into the hollow body. Wilson sighed and upturned the jolly man to get the shards back out.

He had no idea who had left it, just came into work to find it grinning at him from his desk. He put a piece in his mouth, not chewing, letting it melt on his tongue. He could relate to the little hollow man--being pulled apart piece by piece until the shell was all gone.

He looked out his window and saw House--the giver of metaphors.


	24. Drabble 24: Shoes

**Prompt: 5 favorite pairs of shoes (I cheated a little)**

House has lots of shoes. Each one tells a story, stories buried underneath stories at the bottom of his closet, waiting to spill out at you if you show them any interest. He has cheap ones from med school days, flattened from years of being crushed; ones from his pre-infarction days, when he ran every day but Sunday; shoes without laces, when it hurt too much to bend; slippers from his mom that he is saving for when he is 80; designer shoes bought on a whim...

They say shoes make the man. House is a little bit of everything.


	25. Drabble 25: Exhaustion

**Prompt: Exhaustion**

Wilson had let himself into House's apartment, and was now lounging on the couch, waiting for his friend to get home. It had been a long day. For everyone. Crisis after major crisis had staff hopping.

House arrived home a half hour later and plopped down, turning so his bare feet were in Wilson's lap. "Massage, James," he said with posh accent, wiggling toes.

Wilson gave one a half-hearted pinch.

"You're fired."

Wilson rested his hand on the tops of House's feet, eyes getting heavy.

"No sleeping on the job."

But Wilson's head was already back, eyes closed, mouth open.


	26. Drabble 26: Tricks

Sorry it has been awhile since I added a new one. Have some written, but not typed

Prompt: Collar. Thanks to Lord of the Shadows for this prompt!

Rated R

Tricks

House gave a smart tug of the leash, tightening the special choke collar around Wilson's neck and causing him to pitch forward, hands on either side of House's shoulders.

Wilson gasped air back into his lungs when the leash gave him some slack, but otherwise remained silent, eyes dark with desire, full of trust.

House pulled Wilson down for a kiss, listening to each breath wheeze against his lips as Wilson struggled for air. He reached up, feeling the bulge in Wilson's pants, squeezing. "Shall I teach you a new trick? I reward well."

Wilson nodded as the collar tightened.


	27. Drabble 27: Dark

Sorry for taking so long to write another drabble! I still have all the prompt words written down.

This one was written for the DarkWilson community at livejournal. Prompt was 'In the dark'

Rating: PG-13 or R for themes

It was a BDSM fantasy turned nightmare. House was tied, gagged, and a furious Wilson, his eyes gleaming daggers, paced the bedside. As much as House wanted to look away, he just...couldn't. He was under Wilson's spell. A little turned on and a lot terrified. Never had he seen Wilson this angry. House had no idea what he'd done to deserve it.

Wilson stepped forward and House flinched as Wilson revealed what was hidden behind his back. A blindfold. As much as House hated seeing the anger in Wilson's eyes, _not_ being able to see them scared him even more.


	28. Drabble 28: Drowning

Another for DarkWilson. This prompt was 'Drowning'

Rated PG

You couldn't breathe. Couldn't feel. Couldn't _think_. Wilson just sucker-punched you...With words, with fists, what was the difference? His eyes alone were enough to knock you off your feet, their hatred chilling you to the bone. You tried to call out to him, but he was already walking away, away from you, slamming the door so loud your heart skipped a beat. Now maybe it would never stop skipping.

You sink to the floor, pride the only thing that had kept you on your feet. You would say that you were drowning, but you were already dead. And alone.


	29. Drabble 29: My Turn

This was for a smut challenge on Livejournal

Sadly, barely smutty enough for an R rating lol

You shove Wilson onto the bed, wincing when his head almost connects with the headboard. Not wasting any time, you pounce (okay, crawl) on top of him, rubbing your stubble across his jaw while you nip his neck. You rip his shirt off (he can sew the buttons back on later, he's gay like that), and rub your fingers roughly across his nipples. You tug off his pants, pull his underwear down just enough, then go to town (no, not literally).

Afterwards, as Wilson lies panting, scarcely able to breathe, you flop onto your back with a triumphant, "My turn!"


	30. Drabble 30: Undone

Another smut challenge fic.

This time, it is definately R

The minute you wrap your lips around Wilson's dick, gone is the quiet and composed man who stalks--um, walks--the hospital's halls. Gone is the doctor who can calmly tell someone they're dying, then go out for sloppy-joes at the worst bar/grill in town. You hollow your cheeks and suck, then you look up to see Wilson biting his fist to keep from screaming--and oh! how he can scream!

He senses you watching and looks down, meets your eyes.

You wink at him, then gently use your teeth. No fist is big enough to muffle him this time.


End file.
